


What we call the beginning.

by ShyLady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Book canon if you know what I mean, Canon Compliant, Endgame, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLady/pseuds/ShyLady
Summary: Jaime y Brienne encuentran refugio en Tarth, luego de que el invierno pasara y la amenaza de los Otros menguara con las nieves.Daenerys Targaryen ha reclamado el Trono para sí, pero ha desaparecido.Una nueva danza de Dragones se avecina...





	1. Dioses de alabastro.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada es mío.  
> Todo le pertenece a GRRM.  
> Título tomado de "Little Gidding", T. S. Eliot.  
> "What we call the beginning is often the end  
> And to make and end is to make a beginning."

 

 

Brienne había decidido ponerse un vestido para la cena. Una de las doncellas, Veris, la ayudó a buscar entre las viejas prendas que habían pertenecido a su madre. Estaban  guardadas en un enorme baúl de pálida madera de arciano. En un cofre de roble lustrado, estaban depositadas las joyas, y cualquier otro objeto que la señora de Evenfall Hall había considerado de valor.

La habitación que le perteneciera en vida estaba intacta. Cuando Brienne volvió del Norte su padre la había invitado a tomarla como suya, si eso deseaba, y Brienne había declinado. Era algo generoso por parte del Evenstar, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para causarle ese dolor. El castillo estaba lleno de fantasmas y el corazón de su padre nunca había sanado completamente.

Después de horas de búsqueda, la doncella encontró una prenda color malva, con mangas amplias y ligeras que terminaban en las muñecas con algo de encaje de Myr. Tenía un bonito bordado en el cuello y el pecho, con hilo de seda. La falda no llegaba a cubrirle los tobillos por lo que la doncella debió agregarle una enagua gruesa de un color parecido pero un poco más claro, para improvisar una sobrefalda. Le quedaba algo ajustado en los hombros, y un tanto flojo en las caderas, pero serviría por una noche.

Veris no era más que una dulce muchacha de dieciséis años, bastante hábil con las manos y con un humor agradable y risueño. A Brienne le gustaba tenerla a su servicio, le hacía pensar en esos breves momentos de alegría que había vivido en el Norte. No era de noble cuna, sin embargo, y había perdido a toda su familia en el largo invierno. Aun así Brienne pensaba que podía arreglar para ella un matrimonio. Jaime le había regalado una sonrisa triste ante esta idea:

―No es un cachorro abandonado ¿te das cuenta? ―le dijo. ― No es tu responsabilidad protegerla y amarla solo porque la encontraste tirada al costado del camino.

―Me conoces, ―murmuró ella.

―Proteger al inocente, sacrificarse por el bienestar ajeno. Nunca un ápice de malicia y egoísmo, eh.

Brienne solo había entornado los ojos como réplica. En el fondo, no estaba tan segura de por qué había decidido tomarla bajo su servicio. Siempre se había sentido incomoda con Pía, en cambio, y ese era un remordimiento que a menudo la perseguía. A Pía le hubiese gustado Tarth, al igual que a Pod. Dulce Pod, que había aprendido a blandir una espada gracias a Brienne, y que se había convertido en caballero en medio de la nieve y la sangre.

Una vez resuelto lo del vestido, tendría que arreglarse el cabello. Los pequeños deberes de una dama, que evitaba a toda costa, porque la hacían sentir cobarde. Y ridícula, a pesar de que había tenido que hacerlo muchas veces en Desembarco, en Winterfell, e incluso en Casterly Rock, ante audiencias más crueles y peligrosas. Pero siempre estaba alguien más tendiéndole la mano, sino la reina, lady Sansa, y ella se sometía, mas para complacerlas, que otra cosa.

Ahora tenía el cabello lo suficientemente largo como para recogerlo con una redecilla de plata. Luego de terminar con el tocado, su doncella le había acercado un anillo de oro blanco, con una perla engarzada entre pequeños zafiros azules.

Cuando bajó al comedor su padre y los invitados ya estaban sentados a la mesa. El sol moría en el horizonte mientras las velas iluminaban el salón con mortecino brillo. Por un momento se preguntó si las sombras que bañaban el mármol de las paredes en un trémulo vaivén la favorecerían, o simplemente harían más aterradora la cicatriz de su mejilla.

El primero en levantarse ante su presencia fue Lord Jon Connington, haciendo una leve inclinación hacia ella:

―Mi señora.

Las canas poblaban su melena otrora roja como el fuego. Tenía el rostro adusto, marcado por las arrugas, y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos. Su compañero también la saludó, un hombre bajo y regordete que Brienne no conocía. La cabellera castaña le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero su barba cuidadosamente recortada era pelirroja. Eran familia. Ambos la hacían sentir inquieta, a pesar de su amabilidad.

―Es un placer teneros aquí, ―murmuró Brienne tímidamente, correspondiéndoles con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse junto a su padre.

La silla crujió suavemente, raspando el piso de mármol negro. Si uno se fijaba bien, en ese mar oscuro de piedra, vetas doradas se dibujaban tenuemente, marcándose como venas profundas.

―Temíamos que no fuerais a acompañarnos. ―Jaime Lannister estaba sentado frente a ella, en la mano buena tenía una copa de vino dorado, a medio terminar.

Todos estaban vestidos con cierta formalidad, a excepción de él, por supuesto. Estas eran sus pequeñas e insufribles insurrecciones. Aun así cualquiera podría haber cruzado el gran salón con una corona de oro y convertirlo en rey en frente de los presentes, y nadie se habría atrevido a decir que no tenía la altivez ni la presencia para ser coronado. Él estaba más viejo, había canas en su melena y en su barba, pero nunca había dejado atrás el esplendor arrogante de los Lannister.

―Os preocupáis por mí sin fundamento, ―atino a decir Brienne tomando una copa de vino. Ella había aprendido a disfrutar de estos pequeños placeres, aunque nunca demasiado.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a traer la comida y disponer de más bebida. Una cabecera estaba ocupada por el Lucero de la Tarde y la otra por Lord Connington.

Un año de primavera había derretido la nieve hasta la Tierra de los Ríos y los campesinos habían vuelto a sembrar. Incluso en Tarth, donde la pesca era más valorada, un buen número de familias había comenzado a arar los campos. En unos días sería el Festival de la Cosecha, y los invitados de su padre permanecerían para ver los bailes y las ofrendas a los Siete. Allí aun eran devotos a la Fe, aunque cada día más personas se unían a las huestes del dios Rojo. Los sacerdotes llegaban de tierras extranjeras como cuervos a un campo inundado de cadáveres. Empezaban a ser un culto muy poderoso, y todos estos hombres y mujeres venían tras la profecía de este misterioso salvador, aunque La Larga Noche había sido una mentira en parte, y el Héroe proclamado por Melissandre de Asshai había muerto como cualquier gentil, pasado por la espada. Solo que ahora ellos venían tras la reina Daenerys y sus dragones. Decían que el fin de todo lo viviente estaba cerca y que había que estar preparados, pues el invierno traería de vuelta al mal. La última guerra solo había sido una pequeña antesala.

Brienne apenas había sobrevivido al horror, no podía soportar la idea de que no había acabado aun.

Se sintió feliz de que Pod ya no pudiera ver lo poco que había cambiado todo, a pesar de todo lo sacrificado.

La cena transcurrió entre cuentos de la corte, anécdotas de batallas y estrategias de guerra. Su padre y Lord Connington eran viejos conocidos de juventud. Aegon, que había llegado a Poniente como un muchacho era un hombre ahora, un rey sin corona, a la espera de la mujer que había prometido ser su esposa. Era extraño pensar en que Daenerys había desaparecido de pronto, a lomos de uno de sus dragones, dejando incierto el futuro de aquellos que doblaron la rodilla ante ella. Aunque Brienne para ser sinceros,  fue la única que juró lealtad públicamente, de entre todos  los presentes en el salón. Su padre era amigo de Lord Connington y eso era suficiente para Aegon.

Y Jaime… Jaime tenía una historia diferente. Él había unido sus tropas a las de Stannis (incluso en desacato a la corona, incluso en contra de los propios deseos de Brienne), para combatir a Aegon. Y cuando Daenerys llegó, también había hecho fuerza común para detener su avance. Su hermana y sus sobrinos murieron, y el gnomo había exigido su cabeza cuando cayó prisionero del nuevo ejército realista. Pero entonces los muertos caminaron sobre el muro, y todo fue caos. Lo obligaron a tomar el negro. Contrario a los deseos de su hermano menor, la Reina de Plata lo había sentenciado a morir por otro voto, sin obligarlo a hincar la rodilla o confesar sus crímenes ante nadie, despojado de todo menos el apellido. Esa fue una sentencia de muerte, lenta y cruel.

Aun así, Jaime estaba allí, frente a ella. Vivo, después de todo…

* * *

 

Para Brienne fue más natural de lo esperado, volver al hogar. Encontrarse con su padre, vivo y saludable, caminar por los pasillos del castillo y perderse horas en el bosque, buscando sus escondites infantiles, entre grutas y nacientes de agua cristalina. Todo era verde de nuevo. Húmedo y fragante. Tan exacto a sus recuerdos que temió estar sumida en un delirio de fiebre.

Comenzó a visitar el septo con frecuencia. No había quien lo atendiera, y ninguno tenía intenciones de llamar a algún septón en un futuro próximo, así que Brienne se había encargado de que los sirvientes pudieran mantenerlo cuando menos limpio. Dejaba una vela en cada altar. Dos para el Guerrero, y un cirio perfumado para la Doncella.

Eran figuras hermosas, de alabastro esmaltado para resistir el paso de los años. Cada altar estaba ornamentado con amatistas incrustadas en granito. Había algunos huecos ante cada dios. El azar y la codicia no eran difíciles de comprender.

Pasada la medianoche, cuando la luna llena estaba en su apogeo, apareció Jaime. Se había quitado el jubón, pero aún conservaba la camisa nueva de lino, cayendo sobre la cadera de sus pantalones gruesos. Brienne le había regalado más prendas para vestirlas frente a los invitados, pero Jaime solo había tomado la camisa. La luz de la luna lo hacía ver pálido, casi blanco, como una figura delineada contra el lienzo nocturno, y el cabello le caía en una cascada hasta los hombros. Se había recortado la barba, pero no mucho, solo lo suficiente para que Lord Selwyn no le dijera que parecía un mendigo, de nuevo.

―Un caballero errante puede darse ciertos lujos, ― había bromeado Jaime para disgusto de su padre.

―Estáis bajo mi servicio y os conviene hacerlo con cierta dignidad.

―Mi espada está bajo las órdenes de Lady Brienne, no a vuestro servicio, ―corrigió a Lord Selwyn, con petulancia.

Brienne debió intervenir, antes de que la pequeña disputa pasara a mayores. Convenció a su padre de que Jaime se comportaría adecuadamente y a Jaime de fingir cuando menos interés de continuar en Tarth.

La cena no se había desarrollado con demasiado éxito, al menos para él. Jaime no sentía apego a la idea de intervenir de nuevo en estrategias políticas. Eso Brienne lo sabía de antemano. Lo que la alarmaba era su falta de interés en los pormenores de otra guerra. No más batallas, él le había dicho una mañana en el patio, mientras veían entrenar a jóvenes escuderos, pero ella no estaba tan segura. El Trono de Hierro seguía allí, invitando a los hombres con suficiente ambición de poder. Volvería a pasar. Más pronto de lo que pensaban.

_“Yo soy la única heredera de mi padre. Tendré que estar de algún lado, tendré que hincar la rodilla las veces necesarias. No puedo esconderme.”_

La vieja cicatriz del hombro comenzó a dolerle.

―Pasas tanto tiempo aquí, que empiezo a sospechar que intentas convertirte en septa. Los siete nos amparen. No creo que esas prendas te sienten muy bien, y menos con una espada colgando de la cadera. Aunque sería divertido de ver. Una septa guerrera. Algo para alimentar la imaginación de los bardos.

―Solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar ¿No puedes dormir?

―Hace calor. Ya no estoy acostumbrado.

Brienne terminó de encender las velas.

―Voy a decirle al maestre que te prepare un té.

De reojo pudo verlo sonreír.

― ¿Cuál es el que bebes tú para dormir?

―Yo no tengo…

―No. Solo vagas por las noches para pensar. Espero que alguno de esos pensamientos sea para mí.

Brienne suspiró fatigada. Tuvo que esforzarse para hablar de nuevo.

―Mi padre está enojado.

Jaime entornó los ojos, apoyando la mano izquierda en la cadera.

―Tu señor padre siempre está enojado conmigo.

―Si le profesaras obediencia y lealtad… ―Aquello era absurdo, pero aun así necesitó pedírselo.

―Suficiente tiene con la lealtad que le profesas tú. Cualquier hombre debería sentirse más que satisfecho con eso.

Jaime podía fingir que estaba hablando con ligereza, pero Brienne  sabía que él estaba hablando en serio. Que él también estaba enojado. En el fondo, era la respuesta que esperaba.

―Trato de cumplir con mí deber ―replicó ella.

Y esa era la respuesta que Jaime esperaría de Brienne. Su expresión no parecía sorprendida, ni un poco.

―Sí, lo veo. ―ya no había enojo en su voz, sino algo suave y familiar. Con un movimiento gentil, tomó el dobladillo de la sobrefalda de Brienne y la asió hacia él, inspeccionando el vestido con curiosidad.

― ¿Vas a burlarte?

Jaime le rodeó la cintura con el muñón y la atrajo más cerca. Desde lejos aquello casi podía verse como un abrazo. Desde lejos podía ser el inicio de una figura de baile.

―Déjame ver como lo hago, ― la miró con picardía. ―Parece que hubieras salido de la época de Aegon el Conquistador. Aunque podría ser peor. Lo admito. Podrías decidir vestirte como las doncellas de Daenerys. Provocarías un escándalo interesante sin embargo.

Brienne trató de zafarse, aunque en realidad Jaime no estuviera deteniéndola realmente.

―No me gusta Connington, ―le dijo tomando su rostro con la mano buena.

A ella tampoco, pero era eso o enfrentar nuevos enemigos.

― ¿Quieres a la Reina del Norte? ¿O a La Mano?

Jaime no mordió el anzuelo.

―Él está aquí por ti. A nadie le interesa un caballero manco sin herencia.

_“Cuando Daenerys vuelva a lomos de su dragón sí que les importarás.”_

―No estarás aquí por siempre…―le susurró como respuesta.

Jaime le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, con tanta gentileza y ternura que Brienne sintió que no podría contener las lágrimas. Antes de darse cuenta del cambio en los ojos de Jaime, él capturó su boca. Su sabor era dulce y caliente, mientras la instaba a abrir los labios para recibirlo.

 _“Él está cansado y solo, al igual que yo_ ”. Quiso consolarla una vieja y desagradable vocecita en su cabeza, pero el calor que ardía en sus entrañas nada tenía que ver con esas excusas. Si la hermandad nunca los hubiera arrodillado frente a Thoros de Myr…

Lo que paso en el bosque tantos años atrás fue una crueldad. Pero aquello lo atesoraba como su mayor gloria y su mayor desgracia.

Jaime deslizó la mano  buena entre las faldas, recorriendo sus muslos.

Este era un baile que habían iniciado en una época en la que jamás pensaron sobrevivir a la guerra. Ni a la siguiente. No había planes, ni promesas ni obligaciones (aunque Jaime creyera lo contrario). Pero ahora, era diferente. Ambos estaban vivos. Brienne no sabía como enfrentarse a algo tan simple. No toleraba la idea de albergar esperanzas.

Jaime se separó un instante para tomar aire. Se dio cuenta del llanto silencioso de Brienne.

―Querida… ―le besó la frente, los parpados,  el mentón. ―Estoy aquí. No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

**_“Esa era una promesa difícil de cumplir”._ **

 


	2. En el principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no existe en el original. Agregué algunos personajes.  
> Estaba leyendo F&B y me inspiró con ciertos nombres ❤️

 

El Festival de la Cosecha llegó, y las primeras luces de la mañana trajeron consigo el bullicio en las arenas junto al castillo. Habría comida y bebida. Un grupo de doncellas preparaba un acto de marionetas y otro un par de danzas para agasajar a sus señores. También habría cantantes, venidos de Stormlands.

Brienne bajó al patio de armas muy temprano, para poder entrenar antes de iniciar sus deberes como la señora de Evenfall Hall. La noción le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca. Nunca había pensado en sobrevivir a la búsqueda de las niñas Stark, mucho menos al invierno. Probablemente en el fondo lo que no deseaba era aceptar el destino que les correspondía como heredera de Tarth.

El aire de la madrugada era cálido así que vistió solo con una camisa de lino y sus viejos pantalones de entrenamiento. Primero practicó con una espada de madera y luego con la espada que había traído del Norte. Extrañaba Guardajuramentos. Nada nunca se compararía al acero valirio entre sus manos.

Cuando sintió que se había extenuado lo suficiente volvió al castillo, se limpió el sudor y la tierra y bajó al salón a desayunar con su padre y sus invitados. Se había cambiado la camisa por otra recién lavada y se había puesto un jubón nuevo, de color azul, con un discreto bordado de lunas y soles sobre el pecho. En general, seguía vistiendo prendas más propias de un caballero y no veía razón para interrumpir esta costumbre más allá de una noche. Se sentía más cómoda con pantalones, y si los demás lo consideraban extraño, pues bien, esa era una batalla que Brienne daba ganada hacía mucho tiempo.

Lord Connington estaba allí, además de un par de caballeros que también formaban parte de la comitiva y dos damas de alta cuna que habían llegado de Stermont muy tarde la noche anterior. Hablan animadamente con el Evenstar. Jaime no estaba, sin embargo, y no se unió a ellos en el transcurso del desayuno. Casi al final, cuando los sirvientes estaban recogiendo los cubiertos y las sobras, su padre le comentó que Lannister había decidido alimentarse en la cocina brevemente, pues tenía planeado inspeccionar las nuevas armas que habían llegado del continente, y conversar con el herrero sobre aquellas que se le habían encargado. Además tres nuevos pupilos habían sido asignados a la fragua, y por si fuera poco, en el patio de armas lo esperaban media docena niños para iniciar su entrenamiento.

Brienne debería ayudarlo con eso. Quería ayudarlo en verdad, pero la muchacha tenía sus propios deberes, y debía acostumbrarse a ellos de una vez por todas.

* * *

 

Brienne recordaba el primer beso. Había sido en el pasillo de una posada, frente a la habitación que se le había asignado a ella, sosteniendo una pobre vela entre sus manos para iluminar el camino. Jaime le había tomado el hombro gentilmente, y ella había creído que en eso momento él le pediría explicaciones sobre la Hermandad, sobre Pod, sobre Hyle, sobre aquel muchacho que era el fantasma de Renly. Sobre todo lo que no se dijeron ni siquiera en su estadía en la Isla Tranquila. Incluso Brienne creyó que tal vez tendría que enfrentarse a la farsa que había orquestado Thoros de Myr. Sintió ganas de llorar en aquel instante. El recuerdo aun le provocaba esa necesidad.

La tomo de sorpresa, por supuesto. No fue más que el rose leve de su labios. Algo que era totalmente inapropiado. Algo que debería haber instigado su indignación. Pero cuando Jaime se separó de ella, Brienne vio en sus ojos la incertidumbre, la sorpresa, y algo cálido que le daba la bienvenida. Ella sintió un dolor dulce en el pecho, tierno y terrorífico, que lo abarcaba todo.

Jaime la había dejado entrar a la habitación y luego se había ido. Al día siguiente no mencionó nada del asunto. Se había limitado a preguntarle si aún sentía molestia por sus heridas,  o a comentarle detalles del viaje, del viento que empezaba a ser más frio o la sinuosidad de los caminos que debían tomar para evitar aquellos más concurridos. Ni una sola broma había salido de sus labios.

Ella había soñado con aquel beso, y esa mañana se había convencido de que solo era eso. Algo que Brienne había imaginado. Con eso se consolaba, aunque a duras penas acallaba el golpe de tambor que su corazón daba cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él.

Irían a la Roca, ese había sido el plan de Jaime Lannister. Lo veía aferrarse a ello como un náufrago podría a un pedazo de madera, perdido en medio del océano. Y Brienne sentía que con cada día que pasaba el miedo crecía en su interior.

* * *

 

Sentada en el estrado junto a su padre viendo a las doncellas bailar en la playa, como si la guerra nunca hubiera tenido lugar, pensó que la esperanza era un bien demasiado precioso como para retenerlo en las manos, el tiempo suficiente.

Estaba el maestre Middle, sentado a su izquierda. Y a su lado las damas recién llegadas, Lady Elyss Harlow y Lady Marian Stermont. Ambas habían enviudado antes de la irrupción de la primavera. La primera, una mujer entrada en los cuarenta, con un rostro pequeño y ojos inteligentes, venia de las Islas del Hierro. Su marido había estado bajo el mando de Asha Greyjoy durante la campaña de Winterfell. La segunda era una muchacha risueña, con la frente amplia y pómulos dignos de una princesa. Su marido había muerto de fiebre antes de entrar en batalla. Se decía que contraería de nuevo nupcias pasadas dos lunas con el nuevo Lord de Maidenpool.

Ambas habían llegado con intención de reunirse con Lord Connington, bajo el pretexto de presentarse ante el Evenstar y su hija primero. Brienne apenas había cruzado un par de palabras de cortesía con ellas en el desayuno. No obstante sus presencias le habían hecho pensar en la guerra.  Casterly Rock, Winterfell, Dreadforth, en todo esos lugares Brienne había peleado, había defendido a damas de alta cuna y a sus niños, había compartido armas con mujeres del Pueblo Libre, había enseñado a muchachas del pueblo llano a matar hombres y caminantes por igual. Y el haber estado con ellas, voluntariamente o forzada por la situación, le había revelado cosas de sí misma que creía dormidas, o inexistentes. Todas esas mujeres, esas personas, le habían dado algo, a su manera.

* * *

 

― ¿Bloody Ben, eh?

El muchacho no podía tener más que veinte años. Era alto, moreno, con ojos oscuros como el carbón y la expresión dulce de alguien con el corazón benigno. Le hizo pensar en Gendry Waters un poco, aunque no tuvieran en común más que la labor en la fragua.

“Y ni siquiera eso, Gendry hace mucho tiempo dejo de forjar armas.”

―Comenzaron a llamarme así  en el asedio de Riverlands. Es porque soy un bastardo de Blackwood. Es tonto porque nací en Highgarden.

― ¿Eras bueno con la espada? ―preguntó Brienne fijando la vista en sus manos con cicatrices de doloras quemaduras.

―No, con el arco y flecha. Creo que no falle ni una sola vez.

―Eso no era muy útil con los caminantes ―interrumpió Jaime, que estaba sentado en una esquina revisando dos ballestas pequeñas.

―Los caminantes no eran mi especialidad, por decirlo así. Ellos no sangran.

―Bloody Ben ―repitió Brienne con simpatía.

―De todos modos, en Dreadfort me enseñaron unos nuevos trucos. Y la Mujer Roja empapaba las flechas con un líquido extraño, no era como el aceite que usábamos nosotros, duraba mucho más tiempo. Y no solo quemaba a los caminantes. ―El muchacho cerró las manos en puños varias veces.

―Sí. Recuerdo Dreadfort. ―comentó Jaime. ―Ese incendio duró días.

Un niño apareció corriendo. Vestía ropas sucias y estaba descalzo. Brienne no pudo identificar si era uno de los huérfanos recién llegados o uno de los chicos del pueblo.

― ¡Beeeeeeen! Aly quiere que vayas a ver las herraduras de la Reina Loca, dice que se lo prometiste hace una semana y que si no vas, va a cortarte las booo… ohhh Lady Brienne… no sabía que… ―el niño intento hacer una reverencia, parando en seco frente a ella.

El herrero miró a Brienne con mortificación.

―A veces ayudo a la posadera, bueno, a quien necesite de mí. Es bueno que ahora tenga gente aquí conmigo.

― ¿Chico, como es que entraste al castillo? ―preguntó Jaime levantándose. ―Recuerdo que hay muros y guardias.

―Siete infiernos. ―replicó el niño.

―Ser, puedo explicarlo…―intervino Ben.

―No es necesario. Ve ―le instó Brienne sonriendo.

―Gracias mi señora. ―El muchacho tomo unas herramientas y empujó al pequeño hacia el exterior, con suaves reproches. ― Ellendra, que te he dicho de entrar así aquí…

Jaime lanzó una carcajada.

―A eso le llamo yo una revelación sorpresiva.

―Hubo un tiempo en que yo me sabía de memoria los nombres y las caras de todos en la isla.

―Ya no más ―Jaime colocó la mano sobre su hombro con gentileza.

― ¿Ter-terminaste el inventario? ―preguntó Brienne tratando de fingir que no sentía las mejillas calientes.

―No. Terminaré en días al parecer. Puedes matarme y sacarme de esta miseria.

La muchacha entornó los ojos.

―O puedes besarme y prometerme la luna y las estrellas y terminaré mañana.

Brienne sintió el calor extenderse hasta el pecho. Jaime le acarició la oreja con el dorso de la mano.

―Después de tanto tiempo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, estamos al principio. Casi en el mismo punto de partida.

Brienne le tomó la mano buena entre las suyas y la besó.

―No diría que es el mismo punto de partida.

Es más difícil retomar un camino que creías abandonado, reconstruir algo con cimientos antiguos que empezar a cavar la tierra y traer piedras para levantar un nuevo muro. Brienne quiso consolarlo pero Jaime la interrumpió.

―Ese herrero se acuesta con la posadera, te diste cuenta ¿No?

―No es de mi incumbencia, te das cuenta ¿No?

Jaime se encogió de hombros, como hacia cuando no estaba absolutamente arrepentido de nada.

 

 


	3. Las monedas al aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este también es un capítulo nuevo. Hay varios saltos temporales que daré, porque me gusta la idea de fragmentar la historia.

 

**_Un año antes del Desembarco de Daenerys._ **

* * *

 

―Yo soy tuya y tu e-eres mío.

La muchacha tartamudeo, visiblemente nerviosa. No tendría más que quince años. El novio no era más que dos años mayor. Ambos eran campesinos, al parecer ella estaba embarazada y él iba a ser reclutado para ir a la guerra. El septon estaba borracho, pero llevo a cabo la ceremonia hasta el final.

Jaime le pagó el doble de lo que había pedido a las familias de los novios, la suma en si no era excesiva, pero les habría significado un terrible esfuerzo. Jaime también les dio unas cuantas monedas a los recién casados y prometió encargarse de la bebida en la fiesta.

En el grupo que había partido de isla Tranquila además de ellos estaban seis soldados Lannister y un escudero. Todos vestían gruesas capas de lana marrón, y debajo la cota de mallas sobre un jubones acolchado. Brienne aun sentía molestias por las heridas que  se estaban curando y encima de una camisa de lino vasto prefería llevar cuero hervido, como el que solían usar los arqueros. En homenaje a Tarth, bromeó Jaime, pero ninguno de los dos rio ante eso. Brienne debía curarse rápido si quería sobrevivir el viaje. Si los atacaban ella sería un blanco fácil. Pronto correría la voz de que Jaime Lannister se había alejado de sus tropas, caviló ella preocupada cuando llegaron a ese pueblo. Jaime la miró de una manera curiosa pero no añadió nada al respecto.

* * *

 

La fiesta fue un gran acontecimiento popular. Jaime les dio permiso a sus soldados para divertirse, pero debían de elegir a un par, que quede lo suficientemente sobrios como para dar la alerta. Al parecer hubo monedas lanzadas al aire, los afortunados con grandes sonrisas se mezclaron entre los campesinos, los elegidos con caras agrias, renegando que esta vez no habría mozas de taberna ni borracheras.

―La posadera debe estar exultante ―observo Brienne, sentada en una esquina, alejada de los dos tablones principales, donde la mayoría de los invitados (casi todo el pueblo en realidad) se llenaban la barriga de pollo y vino, y el alma de risas y música.

―Sí. Ofreció darme un beso en agradecimiento ―contestó Jaime llevándose una copa de cerveza negra a los labios. Se había quitado la capucha y el cabello le caía desordenado, cubriéndole las orejas. Ya no lo tenía tan largo, como cuando iniciaron aquel fatídico viaje hacia Kings Landing. Su barba era espesa y le daba un aspecto adusto cuando estaba serio. Pero cuando sonreía. Dioses, cuando le sonreía a Brienne, era como iluminar una mañana en su isla, con la luz del sol de verano.

―Apuesto a que ofreció más.

―Me gustaría decir que he recibido mejores ofertas, pero al parecer mi encanto ha menguado con la edad. Y con la mano que me falta.

―Podrías perder la otra mano y los pies y aun así recibirías más atención que la novia en el día de su boda.

La pareja estaba bailando al son de una canción obscena. Al menos no era “El oso y la doncella” otra vez. Esa estúpida melodía la habían repetido tres veces. Al menos se veían enamorados. Se miraban con afecto y se hablaban con ternura, aunque los presentes les gritaran cosas que hacían sonrojar a Brienne.

―Me agrada que solo pensaras en cortarme tres miembros más. Estoy empezando a preocuparme por el bienestar de aquello que realmente despierta el interés de la posadera.

Brienne trato de beber el vino que había pedido, pero se atragantó y escupió una buena cantidad en el piso.

―Ah, mí querida, Moza, no sé si sentirme maravillado de tu aun excesiva candidez o asustado del hecho de que entendieras tan rápido de lo que estaba hablando. La contradicción es divertida.

* * *

 

Brienne trato de buscar un lugar tranquilo para pensar y para practicar con Guardajuramentos. Aun se sentía débil, pero tenía miedo de suavizarse demasiado con la falta de disciplina. Como extrañaba a Pod. El y Hyle habían quedado atrás, al abrigo de los hermanos.

Pasó junto a una pareja fornicando, y a un par de muchachos peleando a golpes en la nieve.

Se quitó la capa y la extendió bajo un árbol. Se sentó allí y saco la espada de la vaina de cuero. La contemplo un largo instante y pensó en Lady Catelyn. Y también en el monstruo en que se había convertido. Pensó en el niño, Gendry, en los huérfanos, en la Hermandad y en Thoros. Lloró por el recuerdo y por sí misma. Luego se levantó y comenzó a practicar.

Jaime se le unió una hora después. Venia solo, lo que ambos habían acordado que él no debía hacer. Pero ella también había acordado ser más cuidadosa, y aun así estaba sola en medio de un bosque.

―No deberías esforzarte. Merybald dijo que hay heridas cocidas que pueden abrirse ante el menor…

―No estoy haciendo movimientos bruscos. Solo estoy sosteniéndola ¿Ves? Para no olvidar como blandirla.

―Sí, supongo que es muy útil cortar el aire con ella.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que es peligroso.

―Estoy aburrido.

― ¿Tus hombres no pueden entretenerte?

―Se están entreteniendo bastante bien con algunas mozas de taberna.

―Qué pena por ti.

―Por eso vine a buscar a mi propia moza.

Brienne entorno los ojos.

―Deberías buscar a la posadera.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Ella tiene también ojos azules y el humor de un norteño? Me temo que son cualidades necesarias para llamar mi interés.

― ¿Has perdido tu capa blanca?

―Ya no sé si eso importa, realmente.

Jaime se acercó lentamente.

―Nunca me dijiste como se unió a ti ese caballero errante.

―Es que no hay nada que decir. ―La muchacha envainó la espada. Se sentía frágil y a punto de llorar de nuevo. ― ¿Qué hay en Casterly Rock? He estado hablando con algunos viajeros, en el Valle…

―Sé que hay en el Valle, tanto como sé que hay en el hogar de la casa Lannister.

― ¿No deberías volver a tu reina?

―Es el rey el que me preocupa.

Brienne sentía que ya no tenía propósito delegar la discusión, aquella que debían haber tenido desde la Isla Tranquila.

―Ser…

―No. Si vas a decir algo que no va a gustarme, llámame por mi nombre. No quiero falsas formalidades. Tu y yo estamos más allá de eso.

―Jaime. No ire contigo.

Él trató de tomarla por ambos brazos. La mano izquierda la asió suavemente. El muñón le golpeó el hombro. Jaime siseó en frustración.

―Sabes que no voy a dejarte ir. Estas herida, y si es por lo que hice…

―No quiero que te disculpes por eso.

―Siete infiernos, no me arrepiento de nada. Si quieres librarte de mí, tendrás que hacer algo diferente.

― ¿Ya no nos une ningún voto, te das cuenta?

―Al contrario.

Brienne quiso zafarse y Jaime le acaricio la mejilla. La cicatriz de la mordedura aun dolía y le dificultaba comer o sonreír. No es que se sintiera inclinada a la alegría a menudo. Terminaron abrazándose, mientras el cielo se había cerrado en nubes muy grises, dejando caer aguanieve.

― ¿Esos viajeros que más te dijeron?

―Una locura. En la capital creen que tu…

―Sí. Lo he oído. 

Brienne sintió que él sonreía en su pelo.

―Ellos creen que estás muerto ―replicó con consternación, alejándose un poco.

―Si ¿No es una suerte, moza? Soy todo tuyo por el tiempo que dure ese rumor.

La muchacha  se fregó la cara con una mano, impaciente.

― ¿Y tus hombres aquí? ¿Y las personas en la posada? Es obvio que ellos saben quién eres. Y no te has esforzado en ocultarlo ―señaló el atuendo que llevaba, bajo la capa y encima de la cota de malla una túnica roja con el emblema de un león.

Jaime le regaló una media sonrisa.

―En King´s Landing piensan que me secuestraste. Las malas lenguas dicen que pusiste un conjuro para atrapar mi afecto.

Brienne le dirigió una dura mirada.

―Es más probable que piensen que te maté.

―Una espada de acero valirio en medio del corazón.

―Me las vas a pagar Jaime Lannister.

Esta vez la sonrisa del hombre fue inmensa.

―Oh, lo haré, no te preocupes. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los Lannister y las deudas.

 


	4. Palabras negras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuervos llegan a Tarth. Alas negras, palabras negras...

Aprovechando la luz natural, antes de que la tarde languideciera, Lord Selwyn y el maestre comenzaron a revisar la correspondencia que había llegado desde la capital, una parte antes de la llegada de Lord Jon y otra traída por el mismo, por supuesto. Era extraño este hombre, cálido ante ella y su padre, pero hosco ante sus mismos hombres. Compartía la misma aversión hacia Jaime que se decía sentía por Tyrion Lannister. En la mañana, le había pedido a Brienne que lo acompañara en un paseo por la isla, en compañía de Lady Elyss. Ambos intentaron llevar una charla sobre cosas intrascendentes como el clima de la isla o el nombre de algunas flores. La muchacha había tratado de llevarles el paso y fingir que en verdad le interesaba ese tipo de temas, pero había fallado miserablemente. Al final, hicieron las preguntas que en realidad deseaban hacer y que Brienne sospechaba era su intención original.

Dragones. Ellos querían saber sobre dragones. La muchacha pensaba en ellos y lo primero que le venía a la mente eran sus alas membranosas y el calor que emanaba de sus bocas.

Brienne estaba sentada junto  a la ventana, extrañamente ansiosa por saber qué ocurría en el continente.

La mayoría de las cartas hablaban de comercio o de detalles sobre la reorganización del ejército, el estado del Muro o los nuevos lores surgidos en el gobierno de Aegon VI. Era notable también la astucia de algunas viejas familias que se habían unido a su causa, menos por convicción que por necesidad. Los Tyrell gozaban de gran influencia, como si nunca hubieran formado parte del gobierno de los Lannister. La reina de las Espinas seguía viva, con sus pequeñas maquinaciones.

—Aquí hay algo sobre el Norte —empezó su padre—. Bueno, no es nada que no sepamos… lobos.

—Sobrevivieron al invierno —añadió el maestre con suavidad.

—No son tan fáciles de matar como podría pensarse.

—También hablan de Lady Sansa Stark. Al parecer viaja a Desembarco del Rey, para el día del nombre de su Gracia.

El maestre levantó la vista de una de las cartas.

—Tal vez sean ciertos los rumores.

Según decían Sansa viajaba a la capital con la intención de enseñar en la corte los huevos de dragón encontrados en Winterfell. Su situación como Lady Lannister era dudosa. El deseo de anulación de Tyrion no era un secreto, aunque pudiera sorprender a muchos. Si se daba de común acuerdo, ella quedaría en libertad de una nueva unión, mucho más ventajosa. Todo el norte era suyo, tanto que la llamaban reina, aunque nunca la hubieran coronado. En cambio el gnomo, con Casterly Rock perdida y sin el apoyo de Daenerys, estaba en una situación muy delicada. Tampoco era un secreto que Lord Connington quería su cabeza. Y aun así renunciaba a Sansa.

Además, se alimentaban rumores de toda clase. Muchos veían en ella otro foco de rebelión. Poco se conocía realmente de su carácter, ni qué ambiciones la gobernaban, solo que hábilmente había consolidado su poder, con un gran apoyo de sus vasallos. Ella era amada. Esa clase de amor que obligaba a los hombres a levantarse en armas y morir con orgullo.

—Aquí hay algo sobre Lady Shireen. Ella se encuentra en Desembarco  también. — Lord Selwyn se rascaba la barba entrecana, mientras cavilaba.

—Debe haber sido requerida por el Rey. —Brienne se inclinó hacia a delante en su asiento.

Antes de que Daenerys desapareciera, a Aegon lo conocían como el Rey en Dragonstone. Una vez aceptado el compromiso entre ambos, se había acordado que él se mudaría junto a la reina para celebrar las nupcias apropiadamente, y aquello que en verdad importaba, la coronación de ambos. Después de todo se habían nombrado reyes a sí mismos y habían reclutado partidarios con avidez, pero en medio de aquellos tiempos tumultuosos, nadie había pensado en tales formalidades. No solo estaba la puja por el trono. Estaba también la guerra contra los caminantes. La gran y última guerra.

Shireen Baratheon había sido tomada prisionera una vez muerto su padre, para evitar que algún partidario la utilizara en una nueva disputa por el poder. No era de extrañar que formara parte del sequito real. Brienne no la había visto más que un par de veces, pero la sabía una niña de corazón gentil.

—Pensé que su salud era delicada. —Jaime entró a la habitación sin tocar y cerró la puerta con un ligero pop. Él había visto a la pequeña princesa sobrevivir a la nieve y al fuego. Fue quien encontró el cuerpo calcinado de su madre, rodeada de otros desgraciados, que habían corrido con la misma suerte al incendiarse uno de los pabellones del Castillo Negro. No había como diferenciar a los salvajes de los nobles. Solo huesos. Fue el fuego de dragón. Él le había contado que cuando encontró a la niña, la tomó en brazos y no hizo preguntas. Se la entregó a Jon Nieve, como se entrega un fardo de heno, y no supo más. Jaime era renuente a ahondar en sus recuerdos. Y Brienne pensaba que era mejor así, porque tampoco tendría que escarbar demasiado en los propios.

—Ser Nornay dice que el Rey no da un paso sin que la requiera en su sequito —añadió el maestre con una fingida despreocupación.

—“Ser” Nornay lo dice con un lenguaje más florido, pero lo que hace es contar el mismo chisme que corre como agua en los Stormlands —Lord Selwyn no ocultó su incomodidad.

— ¿Qué ella es su puta? ―preguntó Jaime con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Estáis hablando de una joven de no… —empezó el maestre.

—No finjáis indignación. No veo que hagáis algo útil para defenderla.

—Basta. —Brienne estaba de acuerdo con Jaime, pero sabía que la discusión acabaría mal.

Antes de que el incidente se agravara, un sirviente entró educadamente en la habitación e informó que tenían visitas.

—Hablando del titiritero… —bufó Jaime acercándose de nuevo a la puerta. —Siento la imperiosa necesidad de bajar al patio de entrenamiento y fastidiar algunos escuderos.

—Atenderé a Ser Nornay en un momento —informó su padre. —Gracias caballeros. Brienne, quiero que me ayudes con unos sellos.

—Sí. —vio a Jaime, al sirviente y al maestre salir con presteza. No se le escapó la mirada de reojo que le lanzó el primero, sus ojos verdes llenos de algo inquietante.

Brienne se sentó frente a su padre. Había un gran escritorio de roble en medio de ellos, un viejo mueble heredado, cuyo origen tal vez se remontara a la época de la primera edificación de Evenfall Hall.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, mientras Lord Selwyn seguía leyendo las últimas cartas que los cuervos habían traído. Brienne tomó una de las plumas y comenzó a garabatear sobre la madera con trazos invisibles.

—El maestre me entregó otra lista— dijo de pronto.

La muchacha salió de su ensimismamiento. Los niños.

—Han llegado tres más la semana pasada —tuvo que admitir.

—Según los cálculos que hicimos hace un mes no podemos tener aquí a la mitad de ellos.

—Ajá. —suspiró ella.

—Pero aun así están aquí.

—Ajá.

— ¿Crees que hay algo incorrecto?

—Enviaré más cuervos. No todos son huérfanos realmente, y aquellos de mejor posición deben tener algún familiar que pueda encargarse de su crianza. Y en caso de no ser así… tal vez hayan caballeros en condiciones de tomar escuderos o…

—Aun así los que quedarán son demasiados.

—Eso es lo que dice Jaime… Ser Jaime.

—Mmm.

—Pero yo…

—No es lo que deseas.

—Bueno, a los Siete nunca les ha preocupado mucho lo que deseo. Y en la fortuita ocasión en que se les ocurre otorgármelo, no resulta ni siquiera un tercio de lo que esperaba.

—No puedo pedir otro préstamo.

—Lo sé. Hable con Lord Connington al respecto…

—No me comentó nada.

—Supongo que no me prestó atención. Estaba más interesado en la batalla del Muro.

—La guerra ha terminado. Era lo correcto darles refugio, pero la verdad es que ellos nos fueron de utilidad también. Ahora no podemos sustentarlos. A menos que pretendas entrenarlos para formar parte de un ejército de desamparados, bajo el auspicio de la corona…

—Le insistiré a la Mano… o a algunos nobles…

—Aquellos que podrían habernos ayudado sufrieron grandes pérdidas o perecieron durante la Guerra de los Cinco, la Danza de Dragones o el Invierno con su ejército de muertos.

—Entonces buscaré ayuda en el Norte.

―Lady Sansa te envió una carta. Creo que más que el norte en  King´s Landing donde encontraras aliados—le pasó un par de pergaminos. —Es allí donde las casas vuelven a unirse.

* * *

 

El festival continuó unos días más. Esa noche, la playa se llenó de fogatas y música para agasajar a los dioses. Ningún noble solía unirse a la última celebración, pues era mayoritariamente promovida por la gente del pueblo. Algunos se atrevían disfrazados con capas y ropa vieja, con la cara pintada como bufones improvisados, aprovechando la costumbre de los pescadores de embadurnarse la cara con los colores de los siete para agradecer la tranquilidad del mar y la abundancia de peces.

Jaime había bajado a la playa, aunque no muy cerca de la algarabía. Brienne se unió a él, antes de la media noche, trayendo una bota de vino. La luna llena pendía del cielo como un enorme medallón de oro blanco, y las estrellas se esparcían alrededor, diamantes diminutos sobre terciopelo negro. A Brienne le gustaba recordar las constelaciones, una de las memorias más agradables de su niñez. Se las había enseñado el ama de la cocina, que había sido esposa de un pescador. Nym aún vivía, sirviendo en el castillo, una anciana viuda con el cabello blanco arreglado en una larga trenza que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Brienne se acomodó a la izquierda de Jaime y le pasó el vino. las fogatas ardían con fuerza, haciendo que el cielo fuera menos nítido y el oleaje del mar se escuchaba azotando las arenas de la playa al ritmo del viento. Podía ver a las parejas riendo y bailando, y pequeños grupos bebiendo mientras cantaban canciones, tan pronto de guerra como de amor.

—Pensé que dormiría en la playa ―dijo Jaime, levantando una ceja.

—Al menos dormirías.

— ¿Que más traes para mí?

Brienne se descolgó la bolsa que llevaba ondeando en la espalda. La abrió y sacó un ramillete marchito.

— ¿Flores? Después de tanto tiempo, es un gesto interesante —le sonrió, y se acomodó contra el tronco del árbol que les servía de cobijo.

—Son centauras. Crecen hacia el otro lado de la isla. La anciana me dijo que serviría.

—Oh. ¿No es la comadrona a la que los pescadores acusan de envenenar el agua y beber la sangre de las doncellas recién florecidas?

—También ayuda en el parto de las esposas de los pescadores y hace infusiones para limpiar heridas y dormir sin sueños.

Jaime tomó el ramillete. Las flores eran purpuras en la noche, aunque a la luz del día cubrían la hierba con vivos pimpollos y pétalos azules.

— ¿Le has escrito a Lady Sansa?

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí. En respuesta al cuervo que envió para mí.

Jaime se quedó un largo rato en silencio, contemplando la playa iluminada y luego añadió:

— ¿Quiere que te unas a ella?

—Si esa es su intención, no lo dijo expresamente. Me comentó cosas triviales, realmente.

—Me sorprende que vuelva a King´s Landing.

 _“A mí también”,_ pensó Brienne suspirando.

—Es una época diferente.

Jaime sonrió, atrayéndola hacia él con suavidad, casi dubitativamente.

—Nada ha cambiado en el fondo. Los hombres siguen escondiendo la mierda en su interior.

— ¿No es bueno entonces estar aquí?

—No estamos lo suficientemente lejos.

Para Jaime, la respuesta no estaba en los Siete Reinos. Una extraña idea se albergaba en su interior. Y eso implicaba para Brienne renunciar a Tarth. Era algo demasiado doloroso como para considerarlo.

—Escribí otras cartas.

Jaime buscó su mirada con avidez y pareció decepcionado.

 _“A veces nos conocemos demasiado bien”,_ Brienne sintió el calor de la sangre subiendo lentamente a sus mejillas.

— ¿Y por qué a Tyrion?

Brienne guardó silencio, tratando de distraerse con el bullicio de la playa.

—No quiero que hagas eso ―continuó él. ― No es algo que puedas remediar. Mi pequeño hermano pensaba que yo tenía una deuda que debía pagar, y la cobró cuando lo creyó oportuno.

—La Reina le guardaba algo de afecto. Tal vez… tal vez no sea tan insensato intentar…

—La niña a la que aun llamas reina no tenía demasiado amor por mí. No es de extrañar su afición por mi hermano. No tiene que ver con la posibilidad de encontrar piedad en su corazón.

Brienne extendió la mano para acariciar su barba y Jaime se inclinó a besarla. Fue suave, al principio, lento y tierno. Cuando ella entreabrió los labios el beso se hizo más hambriento y al final ambos tuvieron que separarse solo para recuperar el aliento.

—Es tan bueno tenerte de nuevo así —murmuró Jaime besándole la punta de la nariz.

—Todo es como siempre ha sido.

—No. Eso no es cierto.

—Sabes que yo no necesito nada más que la certeza de tu bienestar. Mi lealtad va más allá de cualquier…

— ¿Voto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Intento decir algo importante. Sabes que no soy buena con las palabras…

— ¿En serio, mi señora? Porque creo que entiendo tus pretensiones.

—No seas cabeza dura.

Jaime rió con ganas.

— ¿Os habéis dado contra una pared esta tarde? ¿Me estáis diciendo cabeza dura a mí? ¿Justamente vos?

—A veces… a veces creo que la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque crees que estas cumpliendo con alguna clase de deber… y yo… —Brienne sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero aun así se obligó a no llorar. —Y yo no hago más que continuar el juego de los tontos.

—Ya estoy viejo Brienne. No tengo paciencia para esto. No después de tantos años.

—Es más fácil para ti. —Y de pronto ella se sintió demasiado pueril para continuar. Esta no era la primera vez que tenían una discusión semejante. Y tampoco era la primera vez que sentía que era aún una tímida doncella, demasiado sentimental e inexperta.

_“Pude sobrevivir a un guerra con mi espada, pero perdí el corazón hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que mi cordura.”_

Jaime la miró con exasperación.

— ¿Me culpas por tener pesadillas? Ahora que apenas puedo dormir, puedes sentirte satisfecha.

_“Pesadillas o sueños… es el nombre de otra mujer el que llamas.”_

—No voy a servirte de excusa. No esta vez—él dijo de pronto, con voz ronca.

—Una mañana despertaras y…

—El sol se pondrá negro. El día se hará noche… —replicó con ironía. —Pero eso ya ha pasado.

—El aburrimiento te matará. Lo sé.

—Tantas amenazas…

—Y después dices que soy yo la cabeza dura.

—He pasado demasiado tiempo contigo. —Jaime la soltó suavemente. Su mirada vagó por el mar embravecido, adornado por las fogatas, que se veían como pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Brienne tomó la bota de vino y bebió un largo trago. La presionó contra su pecho, un gesto tosco y triste. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst.


	5. La Roca.

_**Un año antes del desembarco de Daenerys.** _

* * *

 

Los sueños de Brienne eran oscuros, llenos de voces que reían y se burlaban. Cantaban canciones en su honor, llamándola puta. Lady Catelyn reía y lloraba, gritando que era una traidora. Al final desaparecía en una llamarada. Lo único que quedaba era su voz, más que una voz, un graznido. Traidora. Traidora. Traidora.

Se despertaba con un sabor metálico en la boca y la garganta seca. Si se tocaba el rostro, sentía las lágrimas que había derramado toda la noche. Cuando salía de la tienda, encontraba a Jaime afuera, hablando con los centinelas. Siempre le dirigía una mirada compasiva, sin añadir nada más. Así, cada uno de los días en los bosques. No más posadas. Solo la nieve persiguiéndoles.

Llegaron a Casterly Rock en secreto. El castellano los recibió con recelo y solo cuando reconoció a Jaime Lannister, pareció bajar un poco la guardia, aunque no demasiado. “Ese hombre siente miedo”, pensó Brienne. ¿Pero de quién? ¿La reina? Los Lannister habían acabado con sus enemigos. “Aunque no todos, Stannis aún vive y dicen que está en el Norte”.

Se dio voz de mantener la estadía del grupo en secreto. Jaime pidió que se alojara a sus soldados adecuadamente. Brienne fue dirigida a una de las habitaciones destinadas a los huéspedes de alta cuna. Podía notarse en los muebles, en la amplitud de la cama y el dosel tallado. Incluso los enormes ventanales daban al mar. Podía escuchar como las olas rompían contra la gran estructura tallada en piedra.

Un maestre inspecciono sus heridas, las del cuerpo, atendidas y suturadas en la Isla Tranquila, así como  la horrible desfiguración de su mejilla. Luego dictó sus recomendaciones, encargando a las doncellas que habían sido puestas a disposición de la muchacha, que la ayudaran a bañarse con y hierbas sanadoras, que le colocaran ungüentos de arcilla y semillas, y que se encargaran de preparar un té de aquilegia cada mañana, hasta el cambio de luna. El vendría cada día a observar su recuperación y en caso de tener problemas para dormir por el dolor, un poco de leche de amapola sería suficiente.

“No, el dolor está bien”, pensó Brienne acariciándose la venda bajo los senos. “El dolor me impide olvidar”.

Yline y Tandy, sus nuevas doncellas, la ayudaron a vestir. Trajeron ropa de caballero, una camisa de lino grueso, una túnica, gambesón acolchado con correas de cuero y hebillas doradas, pantalones y medias de lana oscura y botas de cuero negro. Una gran capa de pieles y barragán y unos guantes, por último. La capa era pesada, aunque un tanto corta y los guantes le quedaban flojos. Una de las doncellas, Tandy, dijo que podría cocer para Brienne. Tardo un par de días en cocer ropa a su medida. Y por una extraña razón, una semana después apareció con un vestido. Estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo y Brienne no quiso romperle el corazón. Le dijo que se lo pondría si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Nunca, por supuesto, si de ella dependía.

Cuando le preguntó a Jaime si había sido **_su_** idea, este le juró que jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza cosa semejante. Pero, tal vez no sería descabellado probárselo y mostrarle el resultado. Solo a él, por supuesto. Jaime era muy bueno guardando secretos.

 

* * *

 

En el gran despacho que había pertenecido a Lord Tywin, Jaime, Brienne y el joven escudero que había venido con ellos, Peck, habían colocado un gran mapa sobre una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Suponía que el padre de Jaime había usado esa mesa para sus estrategias miles de veces, todos estos años, y ya no más. Nunca más el antiguo Lord de Casterly Rock señalaría un punto en aquel mapa, ya no habría perros corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes ni señores menores temblando ante su presencia.

Lord Selwyn le había hablado de todos los hombres importantes de Westeros, de todas las casas importantes. No se había referido a  los Lannister con palabras amables. Aunque solo los había mencionado más que un par de veces, Brienne sabía que no les guardaba amor.

Y ahora ella estaba en medio de esa habitación con estandartes de león, pesadas cortinas rojas y tapices bordados en oro. Olía a moho. El paso del tiempo no respetaba ni siquiera a las viejas familias.

―Lo que sabemos por cierto es que el asedio a Stormlands fue exitoso. Los Tyrell la tienen. Stannis está marchando hacia Winterfell. En Shield Islands se avistó una pequeña flota de hombres del hierro.

― ¿Pequeña? ―preguntó Brienne rascándose la barbilla.

―No estaremos seguros hasta que lleguen más cuervos de Highgarden. También estoy esperando que me informen que ha pasado en Dragonstone. Hay rumores sobre barcos de mercenarios que no me gustan nada.

― ¿Hay… hay noticias sobre Tarth?

―No, puedes escribir a tu padre si lo deseas.

Brienne asintió levemente con la cabeza.

―Lo haré.

* * *

 

El vestido era de lana negra, con adornos de satín morado y un corpiño de lazo que se prendía bajo el pecho y llegaba hasta la cadera. La doncella le había hecho incluso ropa interior a juego. El vestido era practico y caliente, y Brienne no tuvo problemas poniéndoselo sola.

Después se quedó largo tiempo mirándose al espejo.

―Qué tontería, ―murmuró.

Alguien toco a la puerta suavemente y Brienne abrió pensando que sería de nuevo Tandy. En su lugar se encontró a Jaime. Tenía el cabello húmedo, y aun olía a jabón. Tenía una túnica verde con bordados de hilo de oro. Contrastaba con sus ojos y con su mano dorada. El la observó un largo rato apreciativamente. Ante el silencio, Brienne se sintió nerviosa.

―No entiendo por qué se tomó tanta molestia ―balbuceó.

Jaime entró a la habitación sin dejar de mirarla.

―Fue mucho trabajo y no tengo como recompensarla. ―Brienne sacudió una pelusa imaginaria de sus faldas.

―No lo sé. Tal vez quiere congraciarse con su señor ―contestó Jaime.

La muchacha entorno los ojos.

― ¿Entonces por qué no te cose ropa a ti?

―Creo que ha descubierto que tengo un punto débil y ha decidido atacar.

―Oh.

Brienne sintió enrojecerse. Los ojos de Jaime brillaban con diversión y algo más. Algo que ella no quería reconocer. Algo que le abría un enorme hoyo en el pecho.

―No te preocupes mi señora ―continuó el, ― la recompensare. ―Se paró frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla lastimada con un dedo. ― ¿Aun duele?

―Un poco.

― ¿Solo un poco?

―Ya no duele cuando como, hablo… o respiro.

Jaime rio con dulzura y luego la besó. Fue un beso tentativo, precisamente cuidando no provocarle dolor. Fue diferente a la noche en la posada. Este beso era tranquilo, como la suave caricia del viento. Él se separó un momento para buscar su mirada.

―Quiero besarte de nuevo.

―Ajá.

―Creo que quiero besarte más veces de las que debería.

―Creo que no debimos besarnos ni una sola vez.

Jaime pareció contener el aliento un segundo. No obstante, Brienne le regaló una media sonrisa y esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso. Y no fue tranquilo, ni suave. Ella sentía que tampoco quería dejar de besarlo. Nunca.


	6. El obsequio

 

Al fin llegó el último día de la feria, y el último día en que los invitados permanecerían en Tarth. En la madrugada siguiente partirían en sus barcos hacia el continente. Brienne se sentía aliviada y Jaime más que impaciente. No habían tenido más que momentos robados en casi un mes, lo que para Jaime era un castigo mucho peor que tener prohibido volver a pisar cualquier otro punto de Westeros que no correspondiera a la isla.

En el gran estrado estaban sentados ella, su padre, Lord Connington, dos nobles de su confianza,  las dos viudas y el maestre Middle.

Hubo una pelea de marionetas, una pelea entre dos pupilos de noble cuna, con espadas de madera y al final un baile de doncellas.  Estas se acercaron al estrado, trayendo guirnaldas de flores silvestres como obsequios.

—Es tradición —les dijo Lord Selwyn a los invitados.

Cuando las muchachas colocaron los adornos en sus cuellos, Brienne notó que estos habían cedido con incomodidad risible. Ella misma apenas había aceptado el suyo, forzando una sonrisa.

Cuando su padre dio el discurso de agradecimiento para dar por cerrado el festival, se levantó uno de los acompañantes de Lord Connington.

—Disculpad la interrupción. Aprovecho este breve descanso para presentaros, Lady Brienne, obsequios de la corte del Rey.

Ella lo miró sorprendida

—Yo… —se dirigió a Lord Connington en segunda instancia, sin saber qué hacer realmente—Os agradezco, mis señores, más no comprendo por qué se me honra.

—Vuestra valentía en batalla. —dijo sin dudar el hombre parado frente a ella.

Una dulce artimaña. La habían nombrado caballero por eso, delante de más de cien testigos.

—El Rey aún se siente impresionado por la Batalla del Muro —añadió sobriamente lord Connington.

“ _Dragones_ ”, un mal presentimiento la asaltó, sintiendo un malestar en el estómago.

—Mi hija os agradece ¿No es así, querida? —intervino Lord Selwyn, intentando sacarla de su estupor.

Tuvo que levantarse, delante de todos, aun llevando la tonta guirnalda alrededor del cuello.

El hombre le entregó libros de canciones y una caja rectangular del tamaño de un puño. Trató de sonar genuinamente complacida, mitigando la torpeza de sus manos al recibir los obsequios.

Terminó pronto, cuando escuchó los aplausos de los presentes, probablemente más interesados en acudir al último festín, que duraría desde le medio día hasta la medianoche, que en la atención de la que ella era objeto.

Cuando ocupó de nuevo su asiento, extrañamente avergonzada, pudo sentir la mirada de Jaime atravesándola sin piedad. El no tenía asiento en el estrado, y de hecho, Brienne pensó que no asistiría, pero allí estaba, entre los hombres del pueblo llano, con los brazos cruzados observando la escena.

Cuando pudo bajar del estrado, se alejó de la comitiva que volvería al castillo y buscó a Jaime, que estaba cerca de unos titiriteros, negándose a aceptar las guirnaldas que le ofrecía una de las doncellas bailarinas. Era una jovencita pelirroja, con graciosas pecas en la nariz y manos pequeñas.

—Pobre…—le espetó Brienne, una vez que la doncella se alejó—. Será un recuerdo triste para ella.

—Oh, sí, imagino haberle roto el corazón. Las doncellas en estos tiempos ya no son tan duras como las de antes. Dejad que algún mozo la consuele. En el fondo, le he hecho un favor.

Brienne entornó los ojos.

— ¿Me queréis envuelto en flores? —continuó Jaime.

 _“Te quiero de cualquier manera_ ”, pensó sonrojándose y evitando su mirada.

—Solo son flores —murmuró tímidamente. Años y años podrían pasar y aun así siempre se pondría nerviosa al hablar en público o estar rodeada de demasiada gente. Podría disimular mejor ahora, pero nunca se sentiría cómoda. Había aprendido muchas cosas de Jaime pero ser la dulce, confiada y alegre dama del castillo nunca sería una.

— ¡Miraos! — Él sonrió con gesto travieso—. Ahora sois la reina del amor y la belleza.

Algunas personas giraron las cabezas hacia ellos, y Brienne se sintió enrojecer. Una pequeña punzada le hincó el pecho.

—Os equivocáis, Ser —replicó muy seria, tratando en vano de aplacarse—. Creo que el titulo os sienta mejor a vos.

Y en un ademan brusco se quitó la guirnalda y la colocó enrollada sobre los rizos de Jaime.

* * *

 

Aceleró el paso. Conocía el camino de memoria, era uno de los lugares que le había mostrado a Jaime, apenas llegaron a la isla. El sol del mediodía se colaba entre el espeso techo verde de los árboles. Copas frondosas y ramas gruesas, vivas y húmedas, renacían en la primavera, oliendo a lluvia. “Qué delicia”, pensó Brienne extendiendo los brazos. El sendero de tierra bajo sus pies era suave, con desniveles rocosos cubiertos de musgo.

Casi al final del camino, había una pequeña colina. La pendiente de subida no era muy pronunciada, pero había que bajar con cuidado, ayudándose por escalones tallados en la piedra. Era un bello lugar, en la saliente de una gruta, una piscina natural, con paredes de granito que lloraban hilos de agua cristalina.

Jaime estaba allí. Medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre los brazos, que descansaban a su vez sobre el borde rocoso. Brienne se acercó lentamente, sentándose junto a él. Se quitó las botas y se arremangó los pantalones para poder remojar los pies. Jaime ladeó la cabeza, viéndola de reojo.

— ¿Has cumplido con todos tus deberes?

No se le escapó el tono burlón. Si no lo conociera lo suficiente la habría ofendido.

—Sí. Soy libre lo que resta del día.

— Soy muy afortunado — murmuró bostezando. Tenía ojeras oscuras y la expresión fatigada. Sus rizos entrecanos brillaban bajo los rayos del sol.

— Le dije al maestre que te prepare un té.

— Es lo único que sabe preparar, al parecer.

— Pensé que en algún momento ibas a retar a duelo a Lord Connington.

— Imaginaba algo más discreto. Aunque el resultado sería el mismo para él.

— Son tonterías. Mañana se ira al igual que toda su comitiva.

— Dejando instrucciones para que te unas a ellos en la brevedad.

— ¿Por qué haría eso la Mano del Rey?

— ¿Por qué esta aquí la Mano del Rey?

Brienne se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Puedo ver lo que te dio? – Jaime extendió la mano buena hacia ella.

— No va a gustarte.

Saco la caja de uno de sus bolsillos y la abrió. Era un prendedor con la forma de un dragón de plata, las alas extendidas, el cuerpo retorcido y la cola enrollada, envolviendo un orbe de zafiro en forma de huevo.

— Al menos el azul va bien con tus ojos —gruñó él revisando el objeto.

—A Jon Snow deberían darle también algo así. No veo honores para él.

—Nadie le da honores a un fantasma, a menos que pueda jugar el juego.

―Daenerys volverá ―dijo de pronto Brienne, testaruda.

― ¿Crees de verdad que esté viva?

―Sí. Lo sé.

— Ellos esperan que esté muerta. Y si es cierto lo que dicen, Sansa Stark tiene un nido. —Le lanzó el prendedor y nadó a pocos metros de ella. ―Más huevos, mas dragones. Este mundo se va a ir al carajo y nosotros pensando que nuestra lucha contra los otros sería la última. No más de esta mierda de danza, donde estos idiotas pelean entre sí por un pedazo de oro sobre sus cabezas.

_“Sacrifiqué demasiado en esa guerra, no quiero resignarme a la idea de que fue en balde.”_

—Sansa Lannister ―corrigió Brienne poco después, desapasionadamente.

Jaime la miró un largo rato y luego lanzó una carcajada.

—Para desgracia de mi hermano, al parecer ―replicó.

—No culparía a la chica por eso.

— ¿Quién podría? Tal vez el título de Lady Lannister no sea bienvenido para todas las mujeres, como lo fue en su tiempo.

Brienne sonrió con candidez.

— ¿Quieres pelear?

―Quiero muchas cosas, moza.

Jaime se acercó nuevamente. Estaba desnudo como el día de su nombre. La luz del sol brillaba en cada gota de agua resbalando por su torso. Podía ver en sus ojos verdes el fuego de la ira, un signo que a Brienne no le era extraño. Y también el deseo, ese viejo amigo que los acompañaba desde mucho antes que ambos lo entendieran.

Incluso había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Brienne se había dado permiso de sentirlo. El duelo, las cicatrices de la guerra, ese nombre que escapaba de los labios de Jaime cuando tenía la guardia baja…

Brienne se irguió y caminó hacia la sombra de uno de los árboles que bordeaban la piscina natural.

Él se quedó muy quieto observándola, esperando a que ella volviera del pasado, y luego salió del agua y la siguió. La asió con fuerza, rodeándola con ambos brazos para atraerla contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Reina del amor y la belleza? —ella le preguntó de pronto, jadeando.

— ¿No me conoces, acaso? —ronroneó besándole la clavícula desnuda.

— ¿No me conoces, acaso? —repitió Brienne buscando su mirada.

—Te conozco —le susurró, llevándola contra el tronco del árbol. Ella pudo sentir la aspereza de la corteza contra su espalda, raspando la tela de su camisa. Con el pulgar de la mano izquierda él le acarició la mejilla en ruinas.

— ¿A quién ves ahora?

Jaime pareció confundido.

— ¿Quién soy? —continuó ella.

—Moza…— Buscó besarla y Brienne se negó.

—Mi nombre. —Le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

—Brienne — gimió.

Fue un sonido tan dulce. Ella le acarició la mandíbula, la barba se sentía áspera bajo sus dedos.

Continuó el camino de sus labios y luego la nariz, solo con el índice hasta llegar a su frente.

—Eres tan hermoso…— murmuró, dibujando una de sus cejas doradas.

—Brienne —repitió, cerrando los ojos ante su toque.

Le rodeo el rostro con ambas manos de nuevo y lo besó. El mundo se redujo a la sensación de Jaime pegado a ella, su boca cálida y húmeda, y ya no importó nada más.

Jaime deslizó la mano sobre sus senos, su vientre y luego se perdió en el interior de sus pantalones, acariciándole suavemente la carne antes de buscar su humedad. Brienne gimió y él se arrodilló rápidamente, como si el tiempo fuera precioso, como si todo fuera a desvanecerse en un instante. Desató los cordones y la ayudó a quedar desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Sin otra ceremonia se hundió en sus muslos. Brienne sintió los dientes dejando dulces mordiscos y la lengua abriéndose paso hacia arriba. La besó en el centro, allí donde ella sentía el mundo latir.

Se escuchó gemir una y otra vez. Sus manos pecosas y duras estaban hundidas en el cabello de Jaime, instándolo a seguir, a que su lengua la acariciara más profundo. Era tan dulce, tan desesperante. El oleaje de placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, y todo lo que ella podía hacer era gemir su nombre, suplicarle que no se detuviera una y otra vez… hasta que el familiar estallido de gozo le recorrió el cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse, mientras el rubor la cubría como fuego valyrio. Él se apartó, sin aliento. Descansó la barbilla sobre una de las rodillas de Brienne, y permaneció un instante observándola en silencio.

Se irguió poco después. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Jaime la besó de nuevo. Y esta vez su lengua se enterró profundamente en su boca, mientras sus dedos volvieron a buscar su humedad, hurgando con presteza en su interior, para reanudar el placer. Brienne lo rodeó con sus brazos. Quería aferrarse a él, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control sobre sus mejillas. Se apretó contra su mano buena, recordando que alguna vez había aprendido a mecerse contra sus dedos. Jaime le mordió los labios y luego el mentón suavemente. Su brazo derecho le rodeaba la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo mojado por el agua y el sudor.

-Brienne… Brienne…- murmuraba contra la piel de su cuello y ella sabía que no podría cubrir las marcas al día siguiente.

Y entonces volvió a llegar. Un largo quejido reverberó en su pecho. El hormigueo se extendió por cada fibra, hasta que el mundo se volvió blanco bajo sus párpados, y sintió que algo había estallado en su vientre con mayor fuerza. Por un instante ella era más joven e ingenua, y estaba llena de esperanza y amor.

Quiso besarlo pero él se negó esta vez, limitándose a secar, casi con gentileza, las lágrimas que habían caído sobre su piel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cincuenta por ciento del capítulo estaba en el fic original, un 25 por ciento esta funcionado con otro capítulo y el resto es nuevo. Al fin subió el tono y nos fuimos para la E!  
> Espero les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios ❤️


	7. El matarreyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví!

 

Jaime estaba sentado en el piso del patio de entrenamiento, viendo a una docena de huérfanos practicar con espadas de madera. Nadie lo había nombrado maestro de armas, pero todos parecían creer que esa era su función dentro del castillo. Los escuderos y sirvientes lo trataban como tal, le decían “Ser” y “Mi señor” y ni Brienne ni Lord Selwyn habían aclarado la situación ni la posición que en realidad le correspondía. A puertas cerradas por supuesto el Lucero le recordaba con mucha frecuencia que era un criminal convicto y que se veía obligado a tolerarlo por orden de la corona.  Pero Jaime jamás había sentido el peso de ser un exiliado, hasta el momento en que llegó la Mano del Rey a la isla.

Dos de sus aprendices más aventajados eran, ya sin que eso le sorprendiera, niñas. Solía ponerlas a practicar juntas, porque vencían con demasiada frecuencia a los demás huérfanos. Una de las niñas tenía el cabello corto, y usaba pantalones y jubón, la otra en cambio usaba el cabello largo, trenzado hasta la cintura y una túnica larga de tela vasta que le llegaba a los talones, con sendos tajos a los lados para no estorbar el movimiento de las piernas. Se divertía viéndolas poner en práctica sus instrucciones, porque no lo hacían nada mal.

No obstante, Lord Selwyn tenía razón, no podían aceptar más “aprendices”. Jaime se lo había dicho a Brienne también. Brienne fingía que estaba de acuerdo con ambos, y a la mañana siguiente aceptaba más huérfanos. Al principio habían llegado a la isla buscando refugio en la guerra. Ahora eran como un enjambre de ratoncitos huyendo de la pobreza del continente. La manera en que conseguían ser aceptados en los barcos, ameritaba una letanía de cuentos ante una fogata. Algunas historias eran graciosas, otras un tanto trágicas. Jaime ya no tenía paciencia para escucharlas todas.

Estaba más viejo sin duda. Se sentía más blando también. Menos proclive a reaccionar con el filo de la lengua o la espada. Oh, su pequeño hermano se reiría de él, al verlo adormilado en la tranquilidad de Evenfall Hall.

Una de las doncellas de Brienne, esa jovencita llamada Veris, también estaba observando la práctica. Jaime no  tenía muchos deseos de tratar con ella, porque siempre estaba preguntando cosas, como una chiquilla de tres años, pero Brienne le tenía estima y la doncella observaba a su ama como si se tratara de uno de los Siete caminando entre los mortales. Ese era motivo suficiente para que Jaime no intentara atormentarla demasiado.

Además, se sentía tan feliz de la partida de Connington y su séquito que tenía ánimos de bailar desnudo por la isla y regalar sonrisas a todo el mundo. Le enfermaba la visión de esos grifos danzando al viento. Cuando Aegon llegó, trayendo consigo una nueva guerra por la corona, a Jaime le había sorprendido saber que Lord Selwyn nunca dejó de ser un partidario de los Targaryen y aun más que lo unía una verdadera y larga amistad con Connington. Al menos ese alivio había tenido la moza en aquel tiempo tan incierto.

Jaime se mentiría a sí mismo si dijera que el nuevo rey no le preocupaba. También mentiría si dijera que no deseaba ver a Tyrion.

_“Mi hermanito, la única sangre que me resta, odiándome con cada aliento, enterrado en alguna torre entre libros y planes de venganza.”_

Brienne se preocupaba por él. Se preocupaba más de lo que debería, viendo fantasmas donde ya no existían. Habían muchas cosas que Jaime había exorcizado de su vida mucho tiempo atrás, pero su moza adorada se negaba a dejarlas descansar en el olvido. Tal vez ella debía realizar sus propios exorcismos, Jaime no podía ayudarla en eso.

Además, estaba aún el asunto de Daenerys en medio. Brienne en verdad le había jurado lealtad. No fue por obligación, como quería hacerle creer vanamente. No fue siguiendo unos de sus cuidadosos planes, aquellos que hicieron  cuando creían que había esperanza de salir juntos y vivos de la guerra. No fue ni siquiera para preservar la vida, cuando todo estaba perdido, cuando los trozos que restaban estaban manchados de traición y resentimiento. Ella en verdad creía en la Targaryen y Jaime reía con la ironía de aquello.

No había locura en los ojos violeta de la reina dragón, pero ardían con un propósito casi fanático. Si no fuera porque había desaparecido en el norte, Jaime no sabía que sería de Poniente. O que tendría que hacer él en ese escenario.

Al arribar Daenerys con sus dragones, trayendo sangre y fuego, los más astutos se apresuraron en capturar al temido  “Matarreyes”. Nunca había dejado de serlo, ni siquiera en el exilio. Tyrion exigió que lo ejecutaran. Daenerys estuvo de acuerdo y lo hubiera hecho si Jon Snow no se hubiera presentado buscando ayuda para defender el Norte de la amenaza de los Otros y Varys no la hubiera convencido que la Guardia de la Noche era la mejor opción. Tyrion convirtió en enemigo a Lord Varys, y Daenerys forjo una insospechada alianza con el bastardo de Ned Stark.

―Dejadlo morir en el norte, pudriéndose entre criminales. Y si es cierto que la  Muerte misma se alza en la nieve, dejad que lo reclame como suyo ―eso dijo la araña.

Entonces lo entregaron a Snow. Y aunque el bastardo también lo quisiera muerto, lo dejó vivir para luchar contra sus monstruos de fabulas.

Aunque no fueran fabulas al caer la oscuridad.

* * *

 

En la tarde fue a la posada de Red Aly, a tomar un par de cervezas o lo que fuera que la posadera tuviera en la bodega. Se sentó en una esquina, y una de las hermanas de Aly se acercó a atenderlo. Pidió la cerveza y algo que comer. No era la primera vez que bajaba al pueblo o visitaba la posada, así que no llamaba demasiado la atención su presencia.

Generalmente no se acercaban a hablarle, así que le extrañó que la niña que había irrumpido en la armería días atrás decidiera sentarse en su misma mesa, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

― ¿Es cierto que mataste a un rey?

Jaime entornó los ojos. La pequeña rapaz tenía agallas y también la lengua muy larga. En sus ojos no brillaba precisamente la inocencia, sino las mañas de una vida dura.

―Dos o tres si haces caso a los rumores.

―Oh.

Aquello la había sorprendido y Jaime se felicitó en su interior. Luego se burló de sí mismo.

_“Ahora tus enemigos son niños de verano, que apenas se han destetado”._

―No tengo monedas que darte y en serio tengo hambre, así que no creo que sobre tampoco para eso.

―No estoy mendigando. Trabajo aquí. Ayudo a Aly con los caballos y los cerdos.

―Entonces que quieres.

― ¿Eres un Lannister?

―Si sabes que maté a un rey sabes que lo soy.

― ¿Entonces eres rico?

―No.

― ¿Montaste un dragón?

Oh. La pregunta. Era la pregunta que realmente importaba en estos tiempos.

Lord Selwyn, Lord Connington, Lady Elyss y Lady Marian habían preguntado lo mismo, a él y también a Brienne.

Malditos dragones. Debería haberse acostumbrado a esta clase de conversaciones. En verdad todo se resumía a ellos ¿Cómo eran? ¿Eran sus alas poderosas? ¿En verdad lanzaban fuego? ¿Daenerys podía controlarlos? ¿Era verdad que había quemado villas enteras de pobres inocentes antes de sentarse en el trono?

―Te contaré esa historia, cuando encuentres la nidada.

La niña lo miró primero con sorpresa y luego con rencor.

―Esos son cuentos.

―Decían lo mismo de Daenerys de la Tormenta y mira lo que pasó.


	8. Lo justo y verdadero.

 

_**Casterly Rock, un año antes del desembarco de Daenerys.** _

* * *

 

El salón estaba lleno de libros viejos, pergaminos y mapas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de gruesos y antiguos tapetes. Dos llamaron su atención, uno de color verde, bordado en hilo de plata y piedras preciosas y otro rojo bordado en oro. El primero era un antiguo retrato del rey Loren, monarca de la Roca en la época de la conquista de Aegon. Loren de la casa Lannister había sobrevivido doblando la rodilla. En el estado actual de las cosas, serían las demás casas las que se arrodillarían ante la suya, ahora asentada en el trono de hierro. El segundo tapete era un mapa del antiguo Camino del Océano. Brienne se acercó a tocarlo. Estaba tan absorta que no escuchó la puerta abrirse.

―La biblioteca principal está al final del pasillo.

La muchacha giró y encontró a Jaime parado junto a una pila de gruesos volúmenes, encuadernados en cuero.

―Entré aquí por error ―contestó ella.

―Esta era la primera biblioteca de la Roca, luego construyeron otra que terminó siendo la principal, pero a lo largo de los años se han acumulado tantos libros que nunca se desalojó está del todo. Además era el lugar favorito de Tyrion. Decía que lo mejor estaba guardado aquí.

Había cierta añoranza en su tono. Jaime siempre amaría a su hermano pequeño.

― ¿Qué ha pasado de él?

―No lo sé. Con suerte ha escapado. Con suerte ha muerto y yace en alguna tumba anónima.

Brienne lo miró con ternura, los deseos de Jaime en voz alta no siempre eran los verdaderos de su corazón.

―Cuando era niña, mis libros preferidos eran aquellos donde contaban historias de caballeros y princesas. Había libros llenos de canciones y de cuentos sobre la Edad de los Héroes en la biblioteca de mi padre.

Era más fácil contarle cosas sobre sí misma y Jaime lo había notado, por la forma en que la miraba complacido.

* * *

 

Casterly Rock era enorme. Una portentosa fortaleza de roca que se cernía sobre Brienne intimidante.

Brienne se había perdido en sus pasillos varias veces, e incluso por error había descendido a los salones subterráneos. Casi había bajado a las catacumbas pero un criado la encontró y le señaló el camino correcto.

Aquella noche se puso uno de sus vestidos nuevos, uno de lana azul profundo y bajó al gran salón a cenar.

Jaime la recibió ofreciéndole el brazo y la dirigió a su asiento, junto al suyo, en la mesa. Se veía muy apuesto, vestido con los colores de su casa, terciopelo carmesí e hilo de oro, y la miraba con algo muy parecido al afecto. Antes de probar el vino Brienne se sentía embriagada.

Conversaron de varios temas. Tarth y las antiguas invasiones piratas, los hombres del hierro adentrándose en Lannisport. La corte, Rhaegar Targaryen, los caballeros de la Guardia, lo que fuera.

―No lo recuerdo, ―dijo Jaime de pronto, contemplando su copa―, pero tenía seis años cuando me presentaron ante el rey Aerys.

―Tampoco lo recuerdo, pero mi padre siempre me contó la historia de mi primer día en la corte. Apenas mi madre pudo viajar nos llevó a Kingslanding. Casi era el primer día de mi nombre cuando fui presentada al rey. Poco después fue el torneo en Harrenhall.

―Yo tenía dieciséis años.

―A veces olvido lo joven que eras.

―A veces olvido lo joven que eres.

―Jaime…

―No, no compasión.

Brienne tomo su mano y la besó.

* * *

 

La velada continuó, y pasada la media noche se dirigieron al cuarto de Brienne. Ella lo dejó pasar.

Jaime se sentó a su lado en la cama.

―Mi ama de cría cantaba siempre una canción cuando su esposo volvía del mar. Yo era muy pequeño para entender, pero ahora lo comprendo ―dijo Jaime desatando la mano dorada lentamente.

― ¿Cuál canción era?

―Era más o menos así:

**_”Te prometo el primer bocado de mi plato y el primer sorbo de mi copa,_ **

**_Y desde este día solo será tu nombre el que pronunciaré en la noche y en tus ojos me veré sonreír por la mañana,_ **

**_Seré tu escudo y tú serás el mío,_ **

**_Y sobre todo, por encima de todo, te adorare y honraré en esta vida y en la siguiente.”_ **

Jaime entonó con voz dulce y Brienne sintió calor en las mejillas.

―No suena como una canción que le cantarías a un niño.

―Mi ama de cría no sabía que aprendería valyrio, unos cuantos años después.

― ¿Por qué?

―Mi padre me obligó.

―También tuve un ama de cría que hablaba valyrio.

―Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

―Eso no significa nada, Jaime.

―Brienne.

― ¿Qué?

― _Prometo adorarte y honrarte, en esta vida y en la…_

Brienne lo callo con un beso. Al principio fue un beso tierno, el beso de una doncella. Luego se volvió un beso más apremiante, largo y caliente, y el mundo no existía más allá de él. Jaime la empujó suavemente sobre la cama. Brienne comprendió lo que significaba. Sintió la mano buena de Jaime acariciándola y luego peleando con botones y costuras para liberarla del vestido.

―Espera ―murmuró Brienne y Jaime se detuvo.

―Lo siento.

―No, no es cierto. Y no es eso tampoco. Déjame hacerlo yo.

Brienne se quitó el vestido y quedó solo con la ropa de cama. Ayudo a Jaime a quitarse el jubón y la camisa. Se besaron de nuevo. Ella temblaba, era algo que no podía controlar. La mano de Jaime le acaricio el pecho y luego se deslizo sobre su vientre y entre sus piernas. Su toque era suave y persistente y antes de darse cuenta, Brienne jadeada diciendo su nombre.

Su propia voz se le hizo extraña. Cuando Jaime penetró su interior gimió de dolor y placer. Así, con simpleza, Brienne ya no era una doncella. No sentía deshonra en ello, y sabía ciertamente que Jaime tampoco la sentía. Para él esto era lo justo. Esto era lo que debía ser.

Extrañamente, la embargó la melancolía. Estaba enamorada, ya no podía negarlo. Y eso la llenaba de temor.


	9. La nieve que cae

_**Dos años después del Desembarco de Daenerys Nacida de la Tormenta.** _

_**Tres años antes de la Primavera**_.

* * *

Se le había ordenado a Jaime viajar desde el Muro hacia el sur en busca de provisiones. Tomó a tres hombres, todos viejos soldados, condenados por la Reina a jurar los votos de la Guardia. Era obligatorio llevar a un hermano negro y el Lord Comandante les exigió aceptar al medio maestre.

Tenían caballos al menos, e iban a contramano de las cosas muertas que se levantaban al norte. Si hubiesen querido, hubieran podido escapar, tal vez llegando a Puerto Blanco, o morir al menos en el intento. Pero ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas. El Desconocido los alcanzaría tarde o temprano, con espada en mano o el culo en el retrete.

― ¡Hay que parar! ― gritó alguien en la retaguardia.― ¡El gordo quiere mear un rato!

―No lo creo Halley― contestó Jaime girando la cabeza sobre su hombro ligeramente, para no perder de vista el camino del todo―. Él no tiene cara de querer congelarse la pija en la mano.

―Tal vez es tu mano la que está cansada Halley ―dijo una voz gruesa tras Jaime, lanzando una carcajada mitad gruñido―. Tal vez quieres enterrar la pija en la nieve un rato, para variar.

―Sí. Algo suavecito― se unió a la pulla el viejo Bastardo de Aguasgrises, escupiendo un salivazo de hojamarga sobre el suelo blanco y frío.

Era un día gris, que apenas dejaba pasar una caricia de luz entre los carámbanos que colgaban de las ramas congeladas, entrelazándose en el techo natural del bosque. Una larga procesión de árboles de altos troncos desnudos se extendía hasta donde abarcaba la vista, con las raíces cubiertas de nieve.

Los caballos avanzaban con cuidado sobre ella, en medio del silencio, hundiendo sus pezuñas y removiendo suaves terrones helados.

Antes de llegar a Invernalia, por el Camino Real encontraron unos cuerpos. Por un instante pensaron que había sido un ataque de caminantes, tan acostumbrados como estaban. El medio maestre bajó del caballo torpemente, para inspeccionar los cadáveres. Había sangre y una fogata apagada.

Probablemente los atacaron bandidos y luego los enterró la tormenta. En tiempos como aquellos, hordas de campesinos hambrientos y mendigos podían hacer frente a grupos pequeños, en busca de comida y abrigo.

―La nieve cubrió las huellas― dijo el Bastardo.―No estoy seguro, pero no habrá pasado más de un día.

Aún no se acercan los animales.

―Este bosque parece muerto.―murmuró Halley.

― ¿Por qué no hay lobos?― preguntó Jaime.

―Esperan otra tormenta ―el medio maestre recorrió los tres puntos donde estaban esparcidos los cuerpos. Se detuvo más tiempo junto a un par que murieron abrazados, al pie de un tronco talado hasta la altura de cinco pies. Un árbol corazón.

Jaime caminó hacia donde estaba el Bastardo.

―Hay que amontonarlos, quitarles lo que les queda de valor y quemarlos.

―Hay que ver si algo arde en este bosque.

―Sí. Halley, busca algo de leña o cualquier cosa que pueda convertirse en fuego.

― ¿Por qué siempre voy yo?

―Porque estás a mano cuando quiero dar una orden.

― ¿Y quién te hizo el jefe? Se supone que el superior es el gordo.

―Al cual eres leal como ninguno― le espetó Jaime sonriendo.

―Cállate la puta boca y ve a buscar la leña antes de que te arranque las bolas, chico― el último hombre se unió al grupo, arrastrando ligeramente la pierna.

―El cojo está de buen humor ―bufó Halley.

―Vas a tener que aprender a bordar si vuelves a decirle así― repuso el Bastardo, escupiendo de nuevo.

― ¿Ser Jaime?― la voz del medio maestre sonó estrangulada a esa distancia.

― ¿Qué pasa Sam?―le preguntó levantando el mentón hacia él, con curiosidad.

―Uno de ellos...se mueve.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron y sacaron sus espadas.

― ¡Hay que quemarlos! ¡Ahora!―Jaime se escuchó gritar.

― ¡Mierda!―Halley caminó hacia Sam―Muévete gordo.

―No, no, no…―el medio maestre se levantó con una agilidad que no parecía posible y se interpuso en el camino de Halley.

―Putos siete―maldijo Jaime y caminó hacia ellos.― ¡Muévete Sam!

Está vivo. ¡Uno de ellos está vivo! Lo escucho gemir.

―Igual. Quémenlos. ―El Bastardo también se había impacientado.

Cuando Halley avanzó intentando empujar al medio maestre, éste le dio un puñetazo que lo tumbó al suelo.

Jaime tuvo que tomar a Samwell del hombro para evitar que lo golpeara a él también.

―Más vale que te quedes quieto o te voy a abrir por la mitad.

Sam lo miró azorado ante la amenaza y le dijo con suavidad:

― ¿Escucháis eso?

― ¿Qué…?

Se detuvo un instante. El bosque estaba callado como un sepulcro. Bajó la mirada hacia los dos cadáveres abrazados, y luego se dio cuenta de que un débil quejido provenía de uno de ellos. No. Provenía de abajo. Se agachó para moverlos. El medio maestre lo ayudó. Había más nieve abajo, un pedazo de piel de oso sobresalía donde había estado el hueco entre los cuerpos entrelazados. El quejido se escuchó con mayor nitidez. Jaime removió la piel, que pertenecía a una prenda más grande y una cara apareció, lívida, semi cubierta de escarcha pero aún con vida. Una tenue nube de vapor escapó de los labios azules. Se dieron cuenta de que balbuceaba.

Sam se inclinó sobre el hombre para escuchar lo que intentaba decir.

―Hay que sacarlo ―Jaime dio unos pasos hacia el Bastardo. – Tal vez esté moribundo, pero no lo quemaré con vida.

―Yo la conozco, mi señora, tranquila. ― Sam comenzó a decir y los obligó a girar hacia él, con extrañeza.

―Es una mujer.― Halley escupió sangre a sus pies y comenzó a reír.―Me golpeaste por una zorra.

―Es una mujer de noble cuna…―Sam se puso colorado, sacando la nieve que le cubría el rostro, y luego el cuello.―Y aunque no lo fuera…

Jaime sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era imposible. Ella estaba en Desembarco del Rey, en la corte junto a su amada  Reina Dragón. Tenía que ser una coincidencia. Volvió lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el medio maestre.

― ¿Ella tiene espada?

―Sí ¿Cómo supisteis lo que estaba diciendo?

Se arrodilló junto a la mujer. Sin la nieve encima la cicatriz era una marca horrorosa e indiscutible. Estaba más delgada, los pómulos hundidos, la piel enfermizamente pálida por la falta de sol, los dientes de caballo sobresaliendo del labio superior y la nariz rota. Había pasado mucho tiempo, casi una vida. Y aun así…

―Clegane.― no tuvo que gritar, él estaba a sus espaldas.― Ayúdame a sacarla.

―¿Quién es?― el hombre le preguntó, sin protestar por una vez.

―Es Brienne… ―la voz le falló, mientras trataba de desenterrar su cuerpo―Es Brienne.

* * *

El Lord Comandante le dio la torre donde había vivido una princesa salvaje. Sam atendió a Brienne con tanta diligencia como pudo. Había sido un milagro que sobreviviera al viaje de regreso al Muro, aunque Jaime sospechaba que como siempre, aquello era culpa de su fuerza de voluntad más que de otra cosa. Había murmurado en sueños varias veces “Espada” y una vez “Sansa” y “Viento Nocturno”. Otra promesa, se dio cuenta Jaime, solo que no sabía cómo había podido escapar de Desembarco esta vez.

Se le congelaron dos dedos del pie derecho y tuvieron que cortárselos. Tardó el cambio de una luna en recuperarse, con alimento y leche de la amapola. Un par de mujeres de las lanzas ayudaban a atenderla, y servían de guardias. La primera noche, cuando Sam cauterizaba sus heridas una de ellas intentó evitar que Jaime cruzara la puerta. Cuchillos y espadas habían brillado, y el percance quedó en nada cuando el medio maestre lo dejó entrar, tratando de tranquilizar a las mujeres.

―Un desastre de primera, como siempre, Lannister― había escuchado decir a Clegane en el pasillo.

Jaime había ido todas los días a verla, pero no lo habían dejado dormir en la misma habitación. Una mañana ella estaba plenamente consciente, sentada en la cama, cubierta con mantas hasta la cintura.

Le habían puesto un jubón de lana negra, desgastado por el uso. Aún estaba pálida y el cabello le caía desordenado sobre los hombros. Lentamente empezaba a adquirir su acostumbrada robustez. Lo miró con detenimiento un largo rato, y luego le señaló una butaca próxima a la cama. Él la arrastró más cerca y se sentó. Era extraño estar frente a ella de nuevo. La última vez en Desembarco habían peleado. Para Jaime había sido solo una de tantas veces, así que le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole encontrarse en un lugar del Lecho de Pulgas, al día siguiente. Brienne nunca se presentó.

Luego supo que había viajado hacia Tarth. La reina no tardó demasiado en enviarlo al Muro y entonces creyó con seguridad que nunca volverían a verse.

Pero ella estaba a un paso ahora.

―Me dieron otra cicatriz―murmuró la moza con suavidad, mirándose los pies escondidos bajo la manta.

―Fueron solo los pequeños. Pudo haber sido peor. Hasta el tobillo, dijo Sam, si esperaban demasiado.

―¿La espada?

―Estaba a unos metros. Encontramos la funda cerca del árbol corazón.

―Perdí la mía. Tuve que usar Guardajuramentos.

―Según recuerdo esa es tu espada.

―No. Ya no.

―¿Por qué viniste al Muro?

―Por Lady Sansa. Escuché que estaba aquí.

―No, no es así.

―Pasamos por Invernalia. El lugar sigue en ruinas, así que allí no está.

No afirmo lo contrario.

―¿El Lord Comandante ha venido a verme?

―Solo una vez ¿Cómo es que Samwell Tarly te conoce?

―Creo que nos vimos un par de veces cuando éramos niños, y luego en la corte, cuando fue a preparar el funeral de su padre. No es como él. Parece un buen hombre.

―Lamento informarte que ya ha tomado el Negro.― Brienne entornó los ojos y Jaime continuó― A diferencia mía, claro, pues sospechosamente Lord Nieve ha dilatado la ceremonia.

―¿Ansioso por tomar nuevos votos?

―Ansioso por ver que hay bajo tu jubón.

―Voy a llamar a Dahla. Supe que se conocieron hace poco.

―¿Para qué? No tengo intenciones de verla desnuda.

Brienne se acostó con presteza, cubriéndose con las mantas; pero antes de esconder su rostro, sonrojado como una remolacha, Jaime pudo ver el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Luego de una luna, Brienne estaba en condiciones para partir de nuevo, según había informado el medio maestre. Las tormentas habían aumentado, y la luz del día apenas era un recuerdo en los cielos grises. Ya pronto no podría distinguirse de la noche.

Jaime la buscó en el patio de armas. Practicaron un rato con espadas de madera, mas como juego que otra cosa. Luego fueron a buscar sus raciones del día y subieron a la torre. Ya no había mujeres de las lanzas en la puerta. Brienne era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse sola.

Hablaron de la corte, de Daenerys, de su compromiso con Aegon, de Lord Selwyn… Brienne omitió cualquier mención de Tyrion y él no le hizo más preguntas sobre Lady Sansa o la espada. Roca Casterly era ahora un recuerdo, algo que había pasado en un sueño de vino, algo que parecía haberle pasado a alguien más. Solo quedaban cenizas. Su hermano pequeño lo había quemado todo.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, comiendo carne seca y pan mohoso.

―¿Vas a quedarte?― preguntó Jaime, casi con timidez.

Brienne se encogió de hombros.

―Quiero que te quedes.

―No me gusta el negro.

―El blanco te sentaría mejor definitivamente.

Brienne le sonrió con dulzura.

―No me arrepiento de nada― murmuró mirándolo con sus ojos azules, siempre azules como zafiros.

―Quiero creerte, pero te conozco demasiado bien― ya no toleraba la idea de estar cerca y no poder tocarla. Arriesgándose a la posibilidad de ser abatido de un golpe, la besó.

No fue gentil se dio cuenta. Su necesidad de ella lo abarcaba todo. Brienne respondió poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, para evitar que avanzara, haciendo que el beso fuera más lento, hasta que logró separarse de él, para poder respirar. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su Moza siempre sería obstinada, lo sabía, pero él no quería nada más en ese instante. La besó de nuevo. Esta vez ella entreabrió los labios y le permitió acariciarla con la lengua hasta que ella comenzó a gemir en su boca y Jaime sintió que en el mundo no había una canción más bella que esa.

La empujó suavemente sobre el suelo. Su mano vagó a tientas dentro de su ropa, para encontrar la suavidad de sus senos pequeños, esperándolo, invitándolo con la calidez de su piel bajo la lana. Le acarició el vientre y luego buscó la humedad entre sus muslos. Allí estaba, lista para él. Brienne se desató el cordón de los pantalones, y los deslizó hasta más allá de las rodillas. Luego ayudó a Jaime a hacer otro tanto y antes de ser plenamente consciente él se había enterrado en ella, profundo y duro.

La embistió con fuerza una y otra vez, mientras Brienne extendía aún más sus muslos para recibirlo, clavándole las uñas en la cadera. Sus ojos estaban muy, muy abiertos, cada uno era un aro delgado azul alrededor de un abismo negro, interminable. La besó una última vez, y entonces se derramó en su interior, un largo espasmo que la llenó de su semilla.

Brienne lo rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició el cabello enmarañado que le caía sobre la nuca y las sienes. Quedaron en silencio un largo rato, viendo caer la nieve por la ventana de la torre.

―¿Estas vez vas a quedarte conmigo?― le preguntó Jaime cuando se deslizó fuera de ella.

Brienne buscó cubrirse de nuevo con sus pantalones. No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tropa se reune en espera de la Larga Noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un repost. Nunca pensé que lo haría, pero lo hice. Comencé a revisar mis viejos fics y me di cuenta de que aunque me gustaba la historia queria escribirlo diferente (escribirlo mejor). Y luego de hundirme en verguenza (que horrible leer lo que uno escribio años atras) decidi darle una edición y otra oportunidad.  
> Cualquier cosa es mejor a lo que nos dieron los D. LOL.  
> Fecha original de publicación: 07/12/2014.  
> Revisado 14/05/2019.  
> Ewww, probablemente Jaime tendrá rulos acá (esta advertencia nunca es vieja).


End file.
